This invention relates to a printer, and more particularly to a printer wherein the printing head has a reciprocating motion along a printing paper. The printing head includes a plurality of recording needles whereby the characters are formed on the paper by dots.
In printers of the prior art employing a printing head of this type, i.e., using a plurality of recording needles to print by forming dots, the reciprocating motion mechanism for the printing head, the mechanism to start a new line on the recording paper by moving the paper periodically, and the ink ribbon feeding mechanism have been complicated, made up of many parts required to fulfill their functions. For this reason miniaturization of the printers has been prevented. Moreover, the printers of the prior art could not be used in printers of the electronic table calculator type, because the prior art printers are large and expensive.
What is needed is a small, low price printer having a simple structure and a small number of parts, which operates accurately.